


Summoned to serve

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (Game), Diablotin
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genital Piercing, M/M, Rituals, Sex Magic, Summoning Circles, Tongue Piercings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: "Did you... do it ...wrong?" This was a deeper, slower voice, male, and when Sendhel saw the speaker he became even more convinced that he'd died and been sent to one of the infernal realms for some kind of fiendish mix of reward and punishment.  He was massive and savage-looking, with orange skin and fangs that jutted out from his lower jaw, and what looked like bits of bone and other trinkets knotted into his snarled hair."Maybe..." said the woman, peering at the scroll she was holding.  "He doesn'tlooklike a devil.""Oh darling," Sen said, smiling despite his confusion and fear.  "I can be whatever you want me to be."





	Summoned to serve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured_Words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/gifts).



Sendhel shook off the momentary disorientation and stood up blinking in the dimly lit room. The intricately drawn confines of a summoning circle around him suggested a likely means for his arrival here, but told him nothing about where 'here' was. 

"That wasn't what I was expecting," said a girl's voice. She stepped out of the shadows, revealing a slender young woman with dark hair and long horns that curved back from her brow. She was certainly fetching, but there was something devilish about her as well. 

"Did you... do it ...wrong?" This was a deeper, slower voice, male, and when Sendhel saw the speaker he became even more convinced that he'd died and been sent to one of the infernal realms for some kind of fiendish mix of reward and punishment. He was massive and savage-looking, with orange skin and fangs that jutted out from his lower jaw, and what looked like bits of bone and other trinkets knotted into his snarled hair.

"Maybe..." said the woman, peering at the scroll she was holding. "He doesn't _look_ like a devil."

"Oh darling," Sen said, smiling despite his confusion and fear. "I can be whatever you want me to be." 

"Hm, maybe you can... use him anyway." The huge man eyed Sendhel suspiciously. "What do you think?"

"Well, it would be a shame to waste the ritual," she replied. "And he seems harmless enough. What do you say?" she said, turning to Sen. "Are you willing to help me out?" She smiled a bit nervously, lightly tracing her fingertips down the neckline of her robe, giving Sen a pretty clear view of her collarbones, and a strong hint of exactly how he would be "helping her out."

"I think I could manage," he said with a wink and a smile. "But tell me your name first - I always like to know the names of people I... help." This was not remotely true, but he thought it might be good to know in this case, assuming he ever made it back to Andusk - it might be useful information. 

"I'm May, and he's Korivan," the young woman said. "What's your name?"

"Sen," he replied. It was always more prudent, in his experience, to give a nickname when dealing with possible demons or fey beings or whatever these creatures were, since real names had power. "Can I leave this circle safely?"

May nodded. "Oh yes, that's fine. I mean, I think you'd have to, in order to... help properly." She was blushing, Sen could tell. He was relatively certain she'd never done this before - or at least not with a randomly summoned stranger, possibly one she had expected to be a devil. He was sure there was more going on here than he understood, but he was nothing if not willing to fuck his way out of a tricky situation.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he said with a grin. He had been summoned out of his bed, so he was wearing only a simple pair of black silk shorts, and it was but the work of a few moments to have them removed, and be over helping May with her robe. 

He wasn't sure what Korivan was going to do during this - whether he was here to observe, or participate - but he didn't mind either way. May was clearly not embarrassed by having him here, more by the entire process. Once her robe was removed, Sen could see that she was flushed all the way down her throat and chest, her pink skin turning a darker red.

There was a couch nearby and May took his hand to lead him over to it. She beckoned for Korivan as well, and he came to sit there, with May settling in between his legs, facing Sen. "Did you want to just, um... get started?" she asked hesitantly.

"A gentleman doesn't just plunge in without some preparatory remarks," he said, kneeling before her. "Let me help you enjoy this, darling." He gently spread her legs apart, and Korivan continued the gesture by pulling them up over his thick thighs, splaying her wide open so that she gasped. Sen took a moment to admire the sight before burying his face in her dark pink pussy, making sure that the hard ball of his tongue piercing pressed against her clit with each stroke. May whimpered with pleasure, and within a few moments he could taste an extra slickness to her cunt, as her body responded to his skillful stimulation. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Korivan's fingers digging into her thighs, and imagined how her ass would be rubbing against the other man's cock as she squirmed. Sen slid a finger inside her, making her gasp, and then added a second. He was as much interested in making her come as in what it was surely doing to Korivan's state of arousal. He had to admit he was curious what he was getting out of this - did he enjoy seeing his woman fuck someone else, or was she not his at all? Perhaps this was as close as he could get to her, if she didn't allow him any further intimacy. Sendhel entertained himself imagining what their relationship might be like as he carried on lapping at May's pussy, fingering her so that she whined and gasped and finally built to a shuddering climax. He looked up at her, and at Korivan, pleased with himself and by now definitely ready for more.

"Is that... oh, wow... you've got one there too," May said, panting for breath, admiring his cock piercing as he stood up. 

"I do, and it can make you feel just as good," Sen promised, running his fingers over his head teasingly, giving her a good look at what she was about to receive.

At a slight nudge from May, Korivan moved to let her lie back more fully, her parted legs still hanging off the edge of the couch. Sen took up his designated position, understanding the role he was to perform here. What he wasn't expecting, or at least not entirely (although hoping, perhaps) was that Korivan would move around next to him, loosening his trousers to unleash his massive cock. It was even larger than he'd guessed, thick and meaty, with a tangle of dark hair at its base. Korivan stood there watching them get ready to fuck, stroking himself, and even though Sen was doing his best to try and give May a good time, he couldn't resist beckoning Korivan over as well. "I can do both things at once," he said with a sly smile, flicking his tongue across his lips suggestively.

May blushed, but seemed intrigued by the idea. "You can suck him while you're, um...?"

"While I'm also taking care of you, yes. Of course, if you don't want me to..."

"No, it's alright. I think it would be hot," May said, but glanced at Korivan to make sure he agreed with her. 

"Fine," Korivan replied, stepping closer to bring himself within reach. 

Sen grasped his cock firmly, while at the same time easing his way into May's well-slicked cunt. She moaned as he split her open, the hard beads of his cock piercing rubbing her just right. Sen gave her a moment to adjust to the feeling before he started fucking her more seriously, driving into her with smooth, steady strokes. Once he had a rhythm established, he turned his head, craning his neck slightly to be able to reach Korivan's cock. He drew the other man closer, smelling his musky scent as he opened his mouth to suck him. May gasped, her eyes wide as she watched, and Korivan gave a low, rumbling groan as Sen swallowed him down. It was a stretch, taking a cock that large, but he was up to the challenge.

For a little while, Sen was almost lost in the multitude of sensations, but before too long he drew himself back to a more controlled state. He couldn't allow himself to completely lose control, not in a strange plane with unfamiliar people. Instead he focused on giving as much pleasure to both of his companions as he could, circling his tongue around Korivan's cock while angling his hips so that he could drive May wild with each thrust. Korivan gave him only a short warning grunt before pushing deep into his throat and unloading there, and a less-skilled man than Sen might have choked, but he swallowed eagerly instead. May was entranced, her eyes glazed with pleasure, and with a few more strokes Sen was able to bring her off for a second time. 

"Come inside me," she pleaded, and Sen nodded - it was good to know her preference there, since otherwise he had been planning to pull out and come on her belly as a precaution. He was working on building up to his own orgasm when Korivan reached down and stroked his ass, his balls, rubbing and fondling him, working one thick finger into his ass. The unexpected stimulus made Sen gasp and, thrusting quicker, he soon gave May what she was looking for.

Korivan seemed ambivalent as Sen extricated himself and recovered his shorts. May was still lying, exhausted, on the couch, so it was the larger man who escorted Sen back to the circle, and it was plain he had mixed feelings about something. Sen didn't think it was prudent to pry too much, but he said, "I hope that was to your liking."

"It was... enjoyable," Korivan said slowly, as if considering the question. "We will see what comes of it."

Sen wasn't sure what he meant by that, but nodded as if he understood anyway. "Good luck, then," he said, as the magic took hold and began to draw him away - he hoped back to the relative familiarity, if not safety, of Andusk.

"He wasn't at all what I expected," was the last thing he heard May say before they faded into blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
